


It Has Its Perks

by bluspirits



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Nosebleed, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluspirits/pseuds/bluspirits
Summary: Benefit number 23 of dating a superhero: The shirtless early morning workout sessions.





	It Has Its Perks

**Author's Note:**

> After more than a year of not posting Matt/Kirsten (vol. 5 really got me down), I’m back on my bullshit. Hope you enjoy some really vague descriptions of basic gymnastics. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

As much as Matt and apparently all of his other superpowered friends like to insist that it’s the most dangerous pastime in the world, dating a superhero does have its benefits. Kirsten has a list of them. For the next time Matt pulls some kind of ‘we need to break up for your own safety’, or ‘my enemies are too dangerous for me to have relationships’ kind of move on her. 

 

This list is very professional, something that she hopes the lawyer in Matt would respect, and is kept in a file labeled ‘Daredevil’ in her desk. Sometimes she likes to imagine one of his enemies breaking in and finding the file, then being very confused by the information kept there. 

 

She doesn’t have the list with her right now, which is a good thing, considering that the one benefit she can think to add in this moment is not very professional, and would probably not convince Matt of anything in an argument. 

 

Benefit number 23: that shirtless workout thing he does every morning. 

 

Every single morning. Like going out and beating up criminals every night isn’t enough of a workout for him. She really has to question how much sleep he gets. Since moving to San Francisco, Kirsten gets up at 5:35 in the morning everyday, on the dot. She doesn’t need to use an alarm. By now, she simply wakes up naturally. 

 

Matt wakes up at 5:30 everyday. He gets up, brushes his teeth, and begins his stretches. 

 

Kirsten wakes up five minutes later. She rises, brushes her teeth, makes coffee, and returns to bed. Then she sits there and watches Matt for the next twenty minutes. 

 

Today their routine has proceeded like normal, and Kirsten is sitting in bed, legs curled up under here, wearing the shorts and t-shirt she slept in. She holds the coffee in one hand and takes a slow sip. Sunlight streams in from the open window, falling directly onto Matt, who stands at the foot of the bed, facing the window so that from Kirsten’s position he's in profile. He’s wearing sweatpants and nothing else. His red hair almost glows in the early morning light, and it hangs down, covering much of his face. 

 

From what Kirsten has seen, much of what he does is like intense yoga. Currently, he has folded himself in half so that his chest touches his legs and his hands are flat on the ground. With a slight shift, he wraps his hands around the back of his ankles. Slowly, after a second, he changes his position, pulling himself upright until his arms are straight up over his head. 

 

Like every other day, Kirsten doesn’t say anything, just watches. She isn’t hiding her observation though. She makes noise Matt surely hears when she gets up, as she drinks her coffee, even by just existing. Still, Matt doesn’t acknowledge her, and pretends he doesn’t know that she’s there. 

 

She knows that this is something Matt hates most of the time, people watching him, thinking he can’t tell what they’re doing. But this is different. This isn’t someone treating him like an impressive zoo animal, this isn’t someone invading his privacy. This comes with the silent understanding that they are both comfortable. This is Matt showing off, and maintaining deniability by pretending he doesn’t know he has an audience.

 

How she knows this is showing off? Instead of another sun salutation or whatever it is he thinks he looks like he’s doing, he moves his feet out a little wider, and transitions into a backbend. It’s perfectly smooth and controlled, him falling backwards and into an arch. 

 

He holds this for several seconds, and Kirsten takes another drink of her coffee. Then he points one foot and turns out the other. With a small push, his legs leave the ground and his entire body moves with them until he has flipped over completely and is standing on his feet again. When he’s upright, he turns his head, like he’s looking around the room. Kirsten gives him a little golf clap. He doesn’t face her, but smiles a little before sinking back to the ground. 

 

Benefit number 24: he’s a very talented gymnast.

 

She shifts forward on the bed until she can see over the edge to spot him on the ground. Matt has moved into some kind of downward dog, with his forearms on the ground and hands clasped together. Then he points a foot and kicks up, legs moving until his feet point up at the ceiling and he’s balanced on his arms. 

 

She can see the muscles in his stomach work as he tries to keep from falling backwards. After holding this position for a bit, he falls back into his starting position takes several deep breaths and kicks up again. This time, his one leg stops halfway up and the other keeps moving until it’s on the other side of his head. He straightens them both out until he’s doing a split, still upside down and balancing on his forearms. 

 

Kirsten leans forward, elbow on her knee and chin resting on her hand. Matt lowers his legs, and rises so that he’s sitting on his knees. Kirsten waits.

 

With a quick turn in her direction, like he’s checking that she’s still watching, he swiftly kicks up into a basic handstand.

 

That’s when the car alarm goes off. She can see it hit him, as his face scrunches up, his easy calm turning to strained effort. She watches his muscles tense, one hand shift slightly away from his center, she spots the fingers on the other curl up in tension. 

 

He falls. 

 

His legs move, looking for something to balance against and find nothing. His arms give out, and his face hits the ground, his legs and the rest of his body following less than a second later. 

 

A weak, “Ow,” is the only thing she hears, and Matt just lays there, face down against the ground for a second. 

 

With an audible breath, he pushes himself up so that he’s sitting, facing her. There’s red down his face, blood dripping off his chin. He pinches his nose and tilts his head backwards, but doesn’t say anything else. He’s used to this. 

 

Kirsten is not as accustomed to any kind of physical injury, and immediately rises when she spots the blood. She puts down the coffee, not bothering to check if it spills across the sheets, and grabs the box of tissues from the bedside table. Then she sits down next to him. 

 

Benefit number 25: she now knows a lot about how to remove blood stains from all kinds of household objects. 

 

She hands him a couple tissues and places the box in front of him. 

 

“Well, I’m no expert, but I think using a mat could have saved you some trouble.” 

 

“I am a Matt,” he says, while folding up the tissues. 

 

Kirsten sighs and does not give him the reward of laughing at that. “That was bad. Really, really bad.” 

 

“It’s early.” He shrugs like that's a real excuse and shoves the folded tissues up his nose. Kirsten looks away for a second. 

 

“I hope it takes more than a car alarm to knock you down when you’re out there fighting crime,” she says when he’s begun to prepare more tissues. She smiles a little, but the words don’t feel completely like a joke. 

 

“It’s early,” he says, turning to face her. The blood on his chin is mostly dried now, and there’s tissue hanging out of his nose. 

 

“It is,” she agrees, noting that he didn’t really answer. 

 

He must pick up on her discomfort somehow, because he tilts his head and says, “Don’t worry. I'm usually much better at falling.” 

 

To back up this short and somewhat unconvincing reassurance, he turns and leans in, going to kiss her. Kirsten shoves him away gently, grinning despite her efforts to remain serious. 

 

“Gross! You have blood all over your face!” 

 

He pouts just a little, and Kirsten laughs, leaning back in towards him. 

 

“There.” Stretching a little, she kisses his forehead. He takes hold of her hand, and she lets her head fall to rest on his shoulder. 

 

Benefit number 1: he makes her happy.


End file.
